Delilah Itachi
by Afeni
Summary: Sasuke sees his brother Itachi with some girl… and suddenly feels very envious. Actually so envious that he can’t stand it. Oneshot.


**Author:** Afeni

**Genre:** Angst, shounen-ai

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me and song 'Delilah' doesn't belong to me either, but the story is mine

**A/N:** This story is totally AU and characters might be a bit OOC. Sorry about that. I just had to write this. And… I changed some lyrics. Please forgive me that rape. And there is something else I have to apologize… my poor English. I know it sucks . 

**Summary:** Sasuke sees his brother Itachi with some girl… and suddenly feels very envious. Actually so envious that he can't stand it.

**Thanks:** To Rita, who was very kind and betaread this story :)

Sasuke's POV

Delilah (Itachi)

It was late night and I should be sleeping. But there was a full moon on the sky and I just lay on my bed sleepless. The moon was bothering me, but there was something else too. I just didn't know what it was.

Finally I rose up from bed. I walked to the door of my room and entered the corridor. There was nothing but darkness since my parents had gone to sleep hours ago. My father has a mission tomorrow, so he had to go to sleep early. And mother always went to sleep at same time as he. So there was no one awake… or that was what I thought.

I walked through the corridor and was going to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. When I passed Itachi's room I realized that his door wasn't shut and there was some light coming from the gap.

Because I was a very curious little brother I wanted to know why there was a light in my aniki's room at this late hours. So I slipped near the door and peeped into his room. There were some candles burning and Itachi was there also… but he wasn't alone.

_I saw the light on the night that I passed by his room  
I saw the flickering shadows of love from his door_

There was a girl in his room… in his arms. I could tell that girl didn't carry Uchiha's bloodline but Hyuuga's when I saw her silvery eyes by accident. Why? Why on earth Itachi was with that girl? Why Itachi had brought some Hyuuga girl in his room in the middle of the night? I couldn't understand that at all. For me Itachi was just a loving aniki… He didn't care about girls. All he cared about was his family, me and his missions. Girls didn't mean anything to him… And still there was a girl in his room.

_He was my brother  
As he deceived me I watched and went out of my mind_

I saw Itachi's lips on hers. He drew the girl near to himself and closed her on soft embrace. His hands were travelling on her back examining her bare skin. I just stood there on his door and stared them not believing what I saw. I could hear their moans and wanted to shut them up. It was the most terrible thing I have ever heard. How could Itachi do this to me?

_My, my, my, Itachi  
Why, why, why, Itachi  
_  
_I could see, that brother was no good for me  
But I was lost like a slave that no man could free_

I stood there a long time just watching. Even though Itachi was a very best of Uchiha shinobis he didn't notice that I, his little brother, was there. Only thing he noticed was that girl, who I hated more than anyone. She had just taken my aniki away from me. Itachi was mine. MINE!

_At break of night when that girl left away, I was waiting  
I crossed the corridor to his room and he opened the door_

Finally I backed up to the corridors wall and drained sitting on the floor listening voices, which were coming from Itachi's room. I couldn't close my ears from them even though I really wanted. Those voices told me about pleasure what Itachi was giving and getting. I really wanted to hear his moans but not when there was someone else, who bred them.

Hour or two passed by when I was sitting on the corridor's floor listening their moans. I was getting a bit sleepy but I couldn't leave since I knew what Itachi was doing. Then I heard a window open and cold breeze slinked inside. And there were some whispers…

"See you tomorrow," Itachi's voice said.

"I can't… you know my father. He's keeping me on eye since he heard the rumours that I have been dating some Uchiha boy," girl's voice whispered. "You know our rules… I have to marry some Hyuuga…"

"Rules are only limitations," Itachi said angrily. "I can't stand them… The true power lies in somewhere else than rules."

"Why I'm getting a feel that you don't just talk about us?" girl asked.

"Yhmmm… forget what I just said," Itachi said quickly. "I just wanna see you soon. Ok?"

"Yes, we'll meet some other night."

I was sure that they were kissing each other and the thought drove me crazy. My aniki didn't kiss girls!

Finally the breeze was gone because Itachi closed the window. I stood up and crossed the corridor. I knocked his door even though it was half open already. I heard him putting some clothes on before coming to open the door. When he opened it I saw he was wearing only his underwear.

"Sasuke?" he said with soft voice. "Shouldn't you be sleeping at this hour, oto tosan?"

"You should too, aniki," I answered to him.

"Why are you here, Sasuke?"

"I couldn't get sleep since there is a full moon," I explained not telling him the real reason why I was there even though I was very tired now.

"You can sleep with me, foolish little brother," he said smiling to me.

Itachi laughed and admitted me to come into his room. There was still some candles burning and his cover was half on the floor. I walked inside his room and made a stop in the middle of it.

"What were you just doing, aniki?" I asked him staring his bed.

He laughed again as I turned around. He had just shut the door and locked it. He was smirking and I didn't like it at all.

"How long have you been in the corridor, Sasuke?"

"Long enough", I answered with an anger in my voice. "I saw everything… that Hyuuga girl…"

Itachi took a long look at me and smirked again. I looked back at him with my black eyes, which were now full of hate and jealousy.

"Aren't you envious, are you, oto tosan?" Itachi said a playfully tone in his voice.

_He stood there laughing  
I felt the kunai in my hand and he laughed no more_

Since I was still wearing my day clothes I reached to my kunai bag and grabbed the kunai in my little hand seeing in my mind how Itachi was kissing that girl. If he wasn't mine anymore, no one else could have him either.

I moved fast… before he could even realize that. The kunai foundered at his throat in a single hit. The blood was everywhere. My black shirt was covering with it… and Itachi's chest was red because flowing blood.

He grabbed my hand but it was too late. My kunai had gone too deep in his throat. He rattled couple of times and then fell on the floor.

_My, my, my, Itachi  
Why, why, why, Itachi  
_

I looked at the floor where Itachi was lying. Blood was flowing to the carpet when I sit down next to him and drew him on my lap smooting his long, black hair.

_So before they come to break down the door  
Forgive me Itachi, I just couldn't stand it anymore_

"Forgive me, Itachi," I whispered. "I just love you too much, brother... I can't someone else have you…"

_He stood there laughing  
I felt the kunai in my hand and he laughed no more_

My, my, my, Itachi  
Why, why, why, Itachi

So before they come to break down the door  
Forgive me Itachi I just couldn't stand it anymore  
Forgive me Itachi I just couldn't stand it anymore


End file.
